


Chinese Secrets

by Blownwish



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Comedy, Gravitation - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro thinks he could into K, unitil....... [humor, shounen ai only- no mano-a-mano]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Secrets

I don't own Gravitation and I made no money writing this.

++

 

 

So, the band had a date in Beijing. It was pretty exciting, doing a gig outside Japan was a big deal. In my mind it was one step away from playing in the United States. But the guys were nervous about the language barrier, that is, until I reminded Shuichi that I had taken Chinese in high school.

"That's great, man! You can be our interpreter!" He was so happy, jumping up and down like a nut, you'd think we told him we were packing his precious Yuki in a case.

"We'll have an interpreter from NG, of course." Mr. K shrugged. Then he smiled at me. "Still, it won't hurt anything to have a second set of ears."

And it didn't.

When people ask me what Beijing was like, all I can say is the airport is stifling, the limos are stocked, the stadium is huge, and the hotel is lush. That's it. We left in two days- only enough time for a press release and gig.

And the press release is where they needed me.

See, the interpreter wanted to spin Shuichi's relationship as a platonic roommate situation. I had to speak up, several times in Chinese, and translate for Shuichi, who would have thrown a fit if the Chinese papers said he was denying his precious love. Not that I cared, really. I just did not want to deal with the drama.

At the end of the thing, we all loaded up in the limo: me, Suguru, Shuichi and Mr. K. Su and Shu were ready to head back to the hotel room. Su was tired and Shu probably wanted to go have phone sex with Yuki or something. I would have called Ayeka, myself, but I wanted to do something, you know? We were going to be leaving Beijing the next day and I wanted to just enjoy what little bit of it I could.

K lit my cigarette and smiled. "Good job, boys."

When we came to the hotel, I stayed in the limo. Su and Shu ran to the front door, passed the screaming girls. I was expecting Mr. K to run out there with them, too. But he didn't. He just cocked his head. "What's the matter, kid?"

"I guess I'm not ready to go to bed, yet."

"Hot date?" He raised on eye brow. "Thought you had a girl."

"No, it's not that. I just don't feel like turning in, is all."

"Makes sense." He crushed his cigarette into the arm ash tray. "I don't feel much like it, myself. And I'm like you, Hiro." He was? I never thought so, but I didn't argue. The man is a walking arsenal. "I am not looking for a woman, you know?"

I know? I looked out the window. I never thought of myself that way. Still, maybe I was misinterpreting what he meant. "Sure, I know what you mean."

But then he put his hand on my knee. "Good."

We drove around, trying to find some place we could kick back and have a few. But they were all crowded, and K didn't want to be distracted. I distinctly remember him using that word, "distracted." It's funny. I don't think of myself that way, you know? Attracted to a man. But He kept catching my eye, and flicking back that long blond hair, and lighting my cigarettes. I was beginning to understand how a guy could look at another guy and think: yeah, I could do that.

"It looks like we will have to drink at the hotel," I told the driver.

The hotel bar was amazing: polished brass, glass and calm. We sat right up at the bar, and I ordered a couple of beers. American beers. "Cheers." We clinked bottles, sat back on the stools and grinned at each other.

I thought, for sure, something was going to happen. And you know what? I was excited. I was finally going to find out what Shu had been raving about: going to bed with another man. And not just any man. I was going to bag this big, bad American stallion.

But then... it happened.

When I say "it," I am referring to this sauntering, simpering, lisping little fairy in a see-through pink blouse from the women's section, pants meant for a preteen boy, and hooker heels. Which fit, since this person was a hooker. I was surprised. This was supposed to be a classy hotel. How did this person get in? I wouldn't have given them much more thought, except this person sat right next to K and asked for a light.

"What'd he say?"

I told him. And he gave it. Then he started telling me to ask this guy's name. The guy said for 3,500 Renminbi he could have him for an hour. That's not exactly a name, so I said "Phil."

"Phil? That doesn't sound Chinese."

I shrugged. "Western name."

"Aw, that's sweet."

I spent the next half hour translating things like "I like your hair," and "You have beautiful skin," and ignoring things like "I have to tell my pimp you're going to pay." Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm petty because I didn't tell K he was flirting with a hooker. But what can I say? K actually had me dreaming of sucking dick and taking it up the ass. I figured he deserved to look like a fool after he made me feel like one.

But then "Phil" started getting ansty. He said it was now or never. And I told K he wanted to go upstairs. "That's wonderful! Tell him my room number."

I did. Then I got up to leave. Yes, I knew I'd get a gun in my face the next day, but at least the dicktease would think twice before he jerked another guy around.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

He got up, bit a cigarette out of his pack and lit. "I need you to translate, upstairs."

"But he wants to be with you, K. It's a done deal."

He made like he was about to pull out his gun. Then he stopped. "I'll get the boss to give you a week's vaca. Anywhere. Paid."

I was about to say no. I mean... Seriously? Sit in there and translate for him and a male hooker? Seriously? But then I started to imagine... one week, no Shuichi-Yuki drama, no deadlines, sandy beaches, and Ayeka... or maybe a guy who looked like - "Sure." I cleared my throat. "Whatever."

So we went up the elevators. The hooker kept eyeballing me. I offered him a smoke and he refused. K kept babbling, for no reason, because I wasn't bothering to tell the hooker about K's job or who he knew. That was the last thing I was going to do. Once we got into K's room, which was much bigger than mine (why?), the hooker made a bee-line straight for the bathroom.

"Should I order drinks?" K looked confused.

"I don't think so."

Then he came out, in all his skinny, fagboy glory. This dude was a skeleton. And he was pierced. Yeah- down there. And apparently this is the kinda guy K is into because he just plopped on to the bed and gasped. "Wow."

"Phil" asked why I was there. If it was a three way it'd be extra.

"What'd he say?"

I lit a smoke. Shit. How was I going to get out of this with my vacation? Wait, with my life? K was going to kill me if I fucked up. Man, I shoulda just turned him down. "He wants to know what you want him to do."

Why'd I say that? I regret it so, so much. Because, as it turned out, K is a freak. He had this fag posing on the toilet, over the faucet, on the dresser, on the floor... He didn't touch him. No. He told him to do himself, and K just stared, and kept giving me weird instructions to translate. Finally, when the deal was done, and K kind of, I don't know, got off, the hooker went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Ok. I guess that's it?" I patted my jacket. "I better go."

K sighed. "Of course. Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Between you and me, right?"

I nodded. And patted my jacket some more. I needed to smoke but I had none left. "Shit. You got any cash? I need to get some smokes." He gave me a pack, and took out his wallet to give me some cash, too. Damn straight he was. After all this shit?

That's when the hooker came out, dressed again, hollering about how he wanted his money too.

Shit.

"What's he saying?"

I took every note in his wallet, patted his shoulder and smiled. "You're not going to believe this, he wants to go at it again."

And I took left the room.

Was he pissed the next day? Hell, yes. Did I get a gun in my face? The very first chance he got. But did I get my vacation? Of course. K wouldn't want anybody to know about his little Chinese secret, would he?


End file.
